A Bird of Another Feather
by Queen Of Arkham
Summary: *insert disclaimer shit here* Mordecai fanfic. There's OC, there's drinking, there's hurts in your hearts. Who knows what the actual fuck I'm going to do with this story. We'll see I suppose. Maybe some Lilith/Mordecai but def OC/Mordecai. Rated M but its on T level right now.


"I have nothing to apologize for. That wasn't my fault." Mordecai thought to himself as he walked away from Moxxi's. There was currently a table full of Vault Hunters that were not happy with him. They shouldn't have said anything. Don't even bring up Bloodwing. It hurts too much. But they insisted on it. It started with Roland and that hurt enough, but did they have to bring Blood into it? Mordecai wasn't sorry for how cruel his words may have sounded but they needed to hear it. He wasn't ready to deal with it and hearing constant stories of all the good times just intensified the wound inside of his heart.

_"Do you remember when we fought Bonehead and everyone got up behind that wall and Mordecai was just throwing Bloodwing over the wall to beat him down even a little bit?" Lilith said._

_"Yea, and Mordy got so upset when she went after the other bandits and left Bonehead alone." Brick laughed._

Yeah. One of the first big they'd fought together on Pandora. Back before Jack and they just wanted to get to the Vault. When everything was just a competion. Mordecai pulled the door to HQ open. He prayed that Tannis would be asleep when he entered, and fortunantly she was. He didn't feel like listening to her constant nonsense in the mood he was in. He might just bite her head off too.

_"Look, I don't want to hear about it. Yes, there was some amazing ass times with Blood. But she's gone now and talking about her and how awesome she was is not going to bring her back. So just shut your damn mouths and talk about something else." Mordecai had snapped at them._

_"We like to talk about her Mordy. She was a great bird. She saved our ass so many times. And we don't want to lose her memory." Lilith said harshly. Mordecai threw his bottle at the wall._

_"She is GONE. There's nothing your stupid little stories do aside from remind me that she's not coming back. So shut your fucking mouths before I have to shut them for you."_

_"Calm down Mordecai, its not that big of a don't need to get that upset about it-"_

_Mordecai stood up abruptly and pulled out his pistol. "Just shut your goddamn mouth Brick," he grabbed his coat, "I'm out of here."_

Mordecai made his way up to his room and fell into his bed. As he lay there, he realized that something was poking his side. He moved around and extracted a talon from his mattress. His heart seared and he threw it out of the room. He downed the last of his ale, threw it at the wall and laid down. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a commotion outside. He was just going to fall asleep, but he started to hear gunshots. "What the hell...?" He thought. Fear struck through his heart. Had Hyperion finally decided to attack? He rushed to the balcony and saw a girl emerging from Pierce Station. He couldn't get a good look at her, but the Vault Hunters from the bar cut the corner and approached her. "They've got this under control then" Mordecai said to himself. He went back to his bed and flopped down on it. His eyes closed and there was nothingness.

When he awoke the next morning, he found himself terribly sober. He could feel again. Bloodwing rushed to front of his mind, as though it still didn't understand why she didn't fly out to greet him. He cracked open a bottle of Rakk Ale and downed half of it to wash the thought out of his mind. "She's gone" he told himself. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. The water came off a little murky and he looked in the mirror. Dried blood and mud was caked on his face, so he splashed a little more water on his face. He dug out a towel and dried off. He thought about the girl from last night. She didn't look threatening, but he realized he probably should've stayed up a little bit longer to make sure the Vault Hunters were okay. He downed the rest of his ale and grabbed another from the cabinent. He took off the cap and headed downstairs. He saw Lilith and Brick standing around the computer discussing something. When Mordecai walked in they stopped abruptly.

"Mordecai, we have a situation." Lilith said. She pointed at the corner. The girl from last night was curled up in a ball asleep. "She showed up last night, not long... not long after you left last night. She came out of the fast travel station guns ablazing."

"Who is she?" Mordecai asked. He got a better look at her. Her hair was a light reddish blonde color and her skin was tanned liked she'd been out in the sun awhile. She was filthy. Her skin was caked with mud and blood and she had burns and corrosion marks all over her and her hair looked a little frazzled from shock.

"Her name is Para. She escaped from Hyperion. That's why she looks... such a hot mess." Lilith explained.

Para started to stir. She awoke abruptly and reached for her gun. "Who are you?" She said staring at Mordecai with a cold look.

"Para, this is Mordecai. He's another Vault Hunter. He's like us." Lilith said. Para didn't relax.

"I saw you last night. You were watching me."

"Well, generally when one hears someone show up with firing people get a little concerned. Especially since this is Sancutary" he said plainly. Para relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot where I was. I woke up thinking I was going to be back in that hellhole." She said. "Is there anywhere I can clean up?"

"I'll show you and we can patch up those wounds." Lilith said.

"No thank you. I can do it myself." Para said coldly. Lilith was taken aback but led her to the bathroom.

Mordecai took a swig from his bottle. "Well she sure is friendly isn't she?" He said to Brick. He shrugged.

"Sorry about last night." He said gruffly. Mordecai felt tired suddenly.

"Don't worry about it." He told him tiredly. He took a swig from his Ale and found his chair, plopped down and fell asleep.


End file.
